What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+5y = 5$ $5x-5y = -5$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+5y = 5$ $5y = 5x+5$ $y = 1x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = -5$ $-5y = -5x-5$ $y = 1x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.